Amazed
by Crimson Glory Kai
Summary: Chp 2 up Sorry for the long wait. Those who can't stand OOC don't read. Nothing new. Just my version about what happens after eps 8 of the series. YukiXShuichiRyuichiXShuichi My first fic by the way so please be kind
1. 1

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. And I got the title from a song by Trademark.  
  
Warning : Oh you know. Pairings : Oh you know this one too. A/N : I wrote this about a year ago. Takes place after episode 8, I think. My first fic which I believe contains OOC-ness. Many thanks to my beta-reader Nixwinter and David-Eric, and to No.9 and Shuichi-chan for bugging me to post my fic soon. Any mistakes that you might find wasn't caused by my beta-readers, but it's by my own stupidity. Oh, and English isn't my first language either. I bet you all can tell now.  
  
'.'=thoughts "."=speechs  
  
  
  
  
  
A "Gravitation" Fanfiction  
  
  
  
AMAZED  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki  
  
I light up my cigarette for the umpteenth time, it's all that I've been doing for the past 3 hours. Inhaling nicotine and filling my lungs with it, staring at the computer monitor which just stared back at me. The time keeps on running but nothing came up as I light another cigarette, my last one. I crush the box, letting it lay helplessly on my desk.  
  
Still. No story comes. Blank. I take a long drag off my cigarette keeping the in my lung for awhile before I let it out to the already poluted air in my office.  
  
I am really out of luck. I've been sitting in front of my stupid laptop all day but not even a single word popped out of my brain to continue my novel. I've done well with the beginning and the climax, but somehow I can't think of a good ending. I wanted something that my readers will never see coming, something different. different. But what?! I have no fuckin' idea! This can't be happening to me, the promising-most-wanted- Japanese-novelist, Yuki Eiri!!  
  
I've been so unlucky recently, and I hate my life for it. Last month, my stupid brother, Tatsuha borrowed some money from me to buy a new motorbike. He gave away his old one to his friend because the stupid idiot happened to lose on a bet. I can make my own bet he's not planning to return my money soon this month. Tatsuha isn't my only problem though, my bitchy editor keeps on calling just to remind me about my nearing deadline. Of course I'm aware of the deadline. I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here working my brain out if I wasn't thinking about the deadline now, would I?  
  
I take another long drag off my cigarette and blow it but staring dumbly at the ceiling, watching the white smoke spread around the room. When I was a kid I used to believe that God had a big book and He had everybody's fate written in it.  
  
Maybe He had my fate written like this. He planned for my life to be unlucky.  
  
Damn!  
  
I scratched the back of my head.  
  
'So, what kind of other bad luck are you planning for me next, God?', I asked still staring at the ceiling not expecting an answer of course.  
  
If only I could write down my own fate.  
  
Bad luck huh? I grunt at the thought. Speaking of bad luck. that little brat who has been living with me always coming home very late at night for the past 2 weeks. There was even a time when he got back in the morning only to change and then went back to work again. He is probably busy with his music and stuff. It's not if I care about it. Who cares if he was doing some new songs or doing a video clip or planning to have some tours around the world for the past two weeks. It has nothing to do with me. The brat is being busy and he hasn't been bothering me with his loud voice for two weeks. And with that I also haven't had any sex in the past two weeks.  
  
Could it be that I am suffering stress because of that?  
  
No way. That's stupid.  
  
I put out my cigarette and step out of my office. I go the kitchen to make some coffee and there who should I see but the brat, packing up something. "What are you doing?" I can't help but ask for some reason.  
  
"I'm packing things." He answered.  
  
"Yeah I can see that. What for? Are you finally moving out?"  
  
"Of course not. These are all the things that Sakuma-san gave me. I'm putting them away. You see, I've decided not to--"  
  
"Oh." I cut off. With that I go to the kitchen, make myself some coffee and back to my office leaving the brat all alone. I don't make it my business to listen to his decision for a better life.  
  
I spend another two hours in my office without any progress since the last three hours. I did type something that I thought would be good for a plot but then I erased it again since it sucked. I leave my office once again, this time because I'm hungry.  
  
I walk to the kitchen to make myself something proper to eat. I glance over at the brat who has been watching one of his precious Nittle Grasper's concert video. I thought he said he was going to put away all the goodies Sakuma Ryuichi gave him. If so, isn't that video tape suppose to be put away as well?  
  
I notice his eyes are glued to the tv but I know that his mind is somewhere else. He has something on his mind.  
  
But why should I care? I shrug as I make myself a sandwich, deciding to eat it in the kitchen. I take the morning newspaper trying to read it when I hear the brat let out a sigh.  
  
The brat has been acting pretty weird lately after he got back from doing a show together with Nittle Grasper.  
  
I hear him sigh again. And again. And again. He's really getting on my nerves. Is he trying to get my attention? That annoying little brat!  
  
I swallowed the last piece of my sandwich, take a sip of black coffee and walk out of the kitchen.  
  
I stand across from the brat with my arms folded across my chest. Ok, you want my attention, you got my attention, Baka! "What's got in to you?" I asked reluctantly and sarcastically.  
  
The little Baka's eyes are still set on the tv as I continued, " You've been acting weird since you went on a show together with Nittle Grasper."  
  
"Oh, so you've noticed, Yuki?" His eyes haven't turned away from the tv.  
  
"Yeah and it's annoying, you know that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But I don't know either. I don't get it my self." He turned his body to me but after a glance at me he avert to another direction, gazing at some empty spot. "I have this weird feeling and it's been there ever since I had a show together with Sakuma-san."  
  
'This is going to be long,' I thought to my self as I rub my temple.  
  
"It was really, really thrilling in the first place-well he has always been my idol since I was at school, right? But that day when we're at the same show as 2 different singers. this feeling. I don't know why." the little brat paused.  
  
I breathe in deep. "Just what are you trying to say?" I am really wasting my time with this.  
  
"Remember when I had my very first performance on the stage when you suddenly showed up when you said you weren't going to come?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. And?"  
  
"Well you know I was pretty nervous that time, I never thought you would suddenly show up like that. But when Sakuma-san got on the stage and sang to encourage me, I completely forgot my nervousness and became all powerful again."  
  
"."  
  
"But Sakuma-san's performance that I saw the other day made me very weak and kind of. scared. I know that I'd been watching his performance since I was still at school but I've never felt like this before. But why do I--"  
  
"You stupid idiot. So that's what had you like this? You've been whining all day and annoying me just because of this?! Okay, you said you wanted my advice, didn't you? Just forget about that Sakuma Ryuichi or go somewhere else where you can find somebody else who'll enjoy hearing your stupid problems."  
  
The brat's eyes widen. His mouth is about to protest as I continue unwilling to give him a chance to speak, "Hnh. I don't believe this. You're wasting my time. Your whining really annoys me." I turned on my heels when the little idiot starts to protest.  
  
"What are you so mad about? I was just trying to ask for your opinion." He paused to take breath and continued, "What I meant is that I know I should have been used to Sakuma-san's performance. but why all the sudden I."  
  
I don't hear the rest of his crap. Didn't his brain get what I meant?! He thinks that I want to listen to this?!  
  
Sakuma-san! Sakuma-san! Is that all he got on his mind?! I watch the stupid kid babble about nothing but that Sakuma Ryuichi. I feel something odd. I hate how he goes on and on about that 30 year old singer. I feel stupid. I feel like I'm jealous of.  
  
"LOOK!!" I yelled. "When I said to forget about him, you forget about him! You and your Sakuma-san are disturbing my work! You got that, Baka!"  
  
"You don't need to be angry! And don't call me 'Baka'!" He yelled back with red face. I can tell that he's angry. "The Baka one is you! You just never cared about me. You don't have to get so angry like that. I only needed you to listen to my problem and give me a way out, if it's possible. That's all I asked. Isn't that what lovers are suppose to do? Listen to each other? And do you listen to me? No-o. You're too busy finding a reason to get angry at me. You better find another hobby,Yuki." He got up from the couch and turned off the VCR. Then sat back in his previous spot with arms crossed on his chest.  
  
That brat! Then I heard a voice inside of me saying something. 'hey, are you going to let the brat insult you like that?!'  
  
"Lovers are supposed to listen to each other, Yuki Eiri. I thought you know that since you're some-some romance novelist," He continued with a mocking-_expression, "I bet you don't know anything about lovers. You see? So who's the 'Baka' now?" He smirked.  
  
Lovers? What lovers are supposed to do? I feel something burning inside of me. He-that little idiot is trying to teach me-the novelist, who writes love stories for a living-what to do?! He really had the nerve to do that! I really don't like what's happenning.  
  
"What lovers are supposed to do?" I feel the blood inside my body raise to the top of my head. "I'll tell you what lovers are suppose to do, Shindo Shuichi. They are suppose to make their lover's HAPPY!" I say looking straight into his eyes. "And you're making me upset, Shu-chan. That's not good." I moved myself closer to him as my eyes haven't turned away from his. It seems like I'm frightening him. "You really wanna know what I think? I think you like Sakuma Ryuichi. You have a CRUSH on him! RIGHT!?" I yelled again. I guess I really am jealous.  
  
The big eyes of the terrified kid in front of me widen. He doesn't say a word.  
  
I don't like this. So I was right?! Damnit! I hate the sudden change on the Shuichi's face. "So it is true." I stated.  
  
Shuichi gasps in surprise as I suddenly grasp hard on his shoulders. I know that I looked furious and Shuichi is frightened. I can feel it. "Is it!?" I ask out loud shaking him roughly.  
  
I know I'm hurting him, but he only stares dumbly at me without even answering. I become more angry.  
  
I feel like destroying him.  
  
I didn't seem to be thinking anymore when I grabbed the back of his neck crushing my lips on his.  
  
Oh he was surprised alright.  
  
I forced his mouth to open so that I can slip my tongue in to his mouth and taste every sweet part he posseses. Shuichi doesn't like it. He's resisting! Me?! He's resisting me?! He's never resisted me before!  
  
I tighten my grip so he can't avoid my furious kiss. He tries hard to protest, I can hear it coming from behind of his throat. But his moan of pain is not going to stop me.  
  
My right hand is still tight behind his neck. My left arm is wrapped around his body. Locking him into my grip.  
  
Shuichi is still struggling to get loose.  
  
When I think that he's almost about to get loose from me I move my hand from his neck up to his hair, grasping a handful of silky, strawberry smelled-pink hair.  
  
"Ow!" He cried as I pulled his hair to make him tilt his head back.  
  
As my lips still attacking his, I push my body against him causing the both of us to fall from the couch and land hard on the floor with Shuichi beneath me.  
  
Though I am still forcing my kiss on him I know he wants to just scream for me to stop. He tries to push me away. I take one of his wrists and hold it above his head. Shuichi can't do anything with only one hand now. One of my hand runs underneath his clothes. I find a nipple, pinching it.  
  
"Ow! Yuki stop! Yuki! You're hurting me!" Shuichi cried out helplessly.  
  
I deepen my kiss to make him shut his mouth.  
  
Why is he resisting me?!  
  
Quickly moving my lips from his I leave a small cut on his lips obviously caused by my rough kisses. It's bleeding a little. Then I move down to his neck and do the same thing there, leaving red marks on the sensitive spot. Shuichi moaned in pain on it as he continues trying to push me away. My emotions well up, causing me to be rough with him.  
  
"You've really got the guts to try and teach me what lovers are suppose to do. It has been 2 weeks, Shu-chan. I'll teach you what lovers are suppose to do!"  
  
I move my hand down fast to unbutton his shirt. But it's hard with only one hand and with Shuichi trying to push me away. I let go off my grip and have both hands on the collar of his shirt about to tear it open quickly.  
  
"Yuki stop!" Shuichi really sounded terrified.  
  
I already had 3 buttons popped out from their place when Shuichi with a sudden move and full strength push me. "STOP IT!!" he cried out striking my face with a hard blow from his hand.  
  
The brat slapped me!  
  
Shuichi looked terrified. But he also seems surprised by the slap himself. I am shocked myself. He is resisting me! He slapt me!  
  
I glare down at him.  
  
"Oh Yuki." his voice soft, ".Yuki forgive me. I didn't mean to. But you were." He doesn't finish his sentence. His eyes overflowing with tears ready to stream down his cheeks. His head bowed.  
  
I feel a stab in my heart. I know I've hurt him, but I just couldn't think clearly. I am totally angry. I know I should apologize to him. But I'm totally angry. He slapt me! I'm not going to apologize to him. In fact I feel like hurting him even more!  
  
"Hunh. Now I get it."  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi raised his head.  
  
"You've been very busy, haven't you? You've been busy spreading your legs to everyone at the company! Hmm. let me see. Oh, Hiro! He seemed to have a crush on you and you liked hugging him and hanging out with him. I'm sure you enjoyed making out with Hiro-kun. And that kid. Fujisaki! Oh and maybe with that weird manager to likes to stick his gun to anybody's head just to make them obey him. So, did he have to stick his gun to you to have your legs wrapped around his shoulders? Hm?"  
  
Shuichi's face turn pale. With wide eyes and a bit red he glared at me. He's angry but he's holding it. His body shivers and his fist is tightly clenched. I bet he never expected to hear such words coming out from my mouth.  
  
I smirked. I'm quite enjoying this. "And now you're thinking of having your precious Sakuma-san to fuck your cute little ass! There! You said you wanted my opinion and now you have it! Satis--"  
  
My words cut off by a hard slam of a pillow on my face.  
  
Tears stream down his face. There's something more than anger in his eyes. It is.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Shuichi screamed at me as he ran to the door. He opened it and slammed it close. I can hear him run away crying.  
  
Shuichi's last word is piercing through my heart. I feel like my chest is stabbed by a katana. It hurt.  
  
I take the pillow throwing it at the closed door.  
  
"Fine! Go wherever you like, kuso gaki! See if I care!!"  
  
I throw myself on the couch trying to think about what had caused the fight. How could it have happen? Why should it of happened?  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
Suddenly I feel cold covering me. And the pain in my chest is getting worse. I feel like my soul is crawling out from my body.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : So? What'd ya think? If you liked it, review. If you hated it, e- mail me. But whether you liked it or not I'll still be posting the next chapter anyway. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. And I got the title from a song by Trademark.  
  
Warning : Oh you know. Pairings : Oh you know this one too. A/N : I wrote this about a year ago. Takes place after episode 8, I think. My first  
fic which I believe contains OOC-ness. Many thanks to my beta-reader  
Nixwinter and David-Eric. Any mistakes that you might find wasn't caused  
by them,but by my own stupidity. And I'd like to thank all of you that read  
and reviewed the 1st chp,it was wonderful,I liked it all. A special note for  
you who hated the previous chp-and if you're miraclely reading this chp-  
I want you to know that I've warned you about the OOC- ness in this fic,  
but you chose to neglect it. Ofcourse I'm aware that I'm writing OOC  
characters but I just had to do it in order to forward some messages to my  
readers. I'm sorry if it annoyed you but this is my fic and I can do anything  
to it. If you hate it then you better do yourself a favor and leave this fic at  
once before you hurt yourself ^__^ Oh,and I know everything about  
Gravitation pretty well because I happen to have the anime series,the ova,  
the manga series and the novel. So that made me familiar enough with the  
characters and the story line. Thanks for reminding me to re-watch the  
series,I'll be happy to do that ^__~  
  
'...'=thoughts "..."=speechs  
  
Part II  
  
Shuichi  
  
I run and run and run. I don't know where my feet are leading me. I don't care. I'm really angry and disappointed and I just have to run away. My heart burns with anger, the flame creeps through my throat up to my brain feeling like it's going to explode. I want to scream.  
  
'Yuki no baka!! How dare he say such things to me. Yurusanai!! I hate you!!'  
  
I cry as I keep on running. I can't clearly see the road in front of me. Running like crazy I suddenly trip and fall pretty hard on my knees. Sitting on the pavement where I fell I rub my poor-aching knees. I felt something wet, lifting my hand up I stare at my blood now staining it.  
  
'Damn! I shouldn't have worn shorts', I scolded myself mentally.  
  
They hurt as did my heart, but if my agony could flow out along with my tears and blood, then so shall it be.  
  
Getting up I wipe my tears and the blood off my knees and walked along the quiet road. I notice now that the sky had been weeping as well. The few pedestrians that didn't care about a weeping-pathetic-rock-star walked- passed me heading to their own homes. The clear air and bright street lights weren't enough to wash away my misery and to shine up my gloomy heart. It was almost midnight. I look at my watch and notice it's 11.15.  
  
My body is tired as well as my mind. I just wanted to lay my head down and take a rest. Running and crying at the same time really wore me out. Not to mention that I am the kind of person who always fall asleep after crying.  
  
'I wanna sleep!' I whined to my self. But where should I go? Home? No way. I don't want my family to know about this. To Hiro's? No. I can't go to him. He'll ask me why I ran away from Yuki. Based on my experience, I just couldn't hide anything from him. And if he found out, he'd go to Yuki and end up in a fight with him. No. Bad idea. I mustn't involve Hiro into this. I mustn't cause him any trouble.  
  
I thought of getting a hotel room for tonight as I brought out my wallet from my pocket. I open it and find not even a single coin inside it. I guess tomorrow I would have to go to the bank to get some money from my savings.  
  
'Fine. I will spend the night in the park instead and go look for an apartment tomorrow. It's not like I don't have any money at all, right?' I thought to my self.  
  
My mind was so occupied so I wasn't paying attention to the road ahead of me. I'm so busy planning my new day without Yuki in my life anymore when I accidentally bump into someone.  
  
"A, gomen na," I quickly apologized.  
  
I glance over at the person I bumped into. I see three men who don't seem to be friendly and –I believe- definitely not happy with my apology, glaring at me. The one that I bumped suddenly grab my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you better watch where you're goin', boy!" He said as I manage to take a good look at him. He looks familiar. My eyes then roll to his friends who also look familiar to me.  
  
I feel my face turn pale when realize who the three were.  
  
My nightmare. The nightmare that I thought was over now comes alive before me again. They are the three guys Aizawa hired before!  
  
I swallow my fear and hoped that they would not recognize me, but...  
  
"Hey, aren't you that Shindo Shuichi from Bad Luck?"  
  
'Fuck! They recognized me!'  
  
My pale face was even more pale now. Blue, probably. I feel like my energy vaporized to the air.  
  
"Oh yeah... you're right. Shu-chan, isn't it?"  
  
"Now what's a famous person like you doing all alone in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Are you out for some fun?"  
  
They all speak in turn. I only can manage a gulp and try to say something to them when one of them gives a sign to his friends.  
  
Grinning, they suddenly drag me to a dark alley and put me in a dead-end- position. They surround me like a flock of vultures surrounding a carcass. I try my best to hide my fear and gather all the guts I have to just glare at them.  
  
"You see, we wanna have some fun too. Got something to make your fans happy, boy?"  
  
"If it's money you're asking for, I left in a hurry so I forgot to bring money. You can have my watch if you want", I say as I start to release my digital watch off my wrist, trying hard to stay calm but I know that I'm not good in hiding my fear. It shows.  
  
The one that I bumped grabs my wrist, "You think someone's gonna buy a watch in the middle of the night? We wanna have some fun now, stupid. Not tomorrow when we have to sell the watch first." He glares straight into my eyes as he slaps my cheek twice.  
  
"Get your hands off me", I snap, batting his hand away.  
  
The jerk laughs.  
  
"Hnh. A famous singer with not even a single coin with him. I wonder why?" The other one says as his eyes move to my shirt. "What happen to your shirt? You look like a filthy slut", smirking as he steps closer.  
  
I step back but stop as I feel the wall on my back.  
  
The jerk with the cap-the one that had stepped closer- drew his face closer to mine, "You ARE cute, you know that?" He said to me before turning his head back to his friends. "Hey, remember, guys? We sure had some fun with our little idol here, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, and guess what?" The tallest among them continues, "My sister keep his photo inside her wallet and would drool over him the whole day every time she saw him with that erotic costume." He laughed. "Wonder how she's gonna react if I told her that we've spent some great time with 'em once." They all laugh.  
  
I feel sick.  
  
'Gotta get out of here!' I commanded to myself.  
  
"I don't have any money and you don't want my watch. Can I go now?"  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry?" The one with spiky hair says pressing one hand against the wall, next to my head. "Don't you get it? We wanna have some more fun."  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"We'll have something that doesn't cost any money then." He said as he stretches out his fingers and grasp my jaw. "I got paid when I did it the last time, but I think it's ok if I do it for free now." With his evil eyes set on me he licks his lips.  
  
I know what's happening now. It's all coming back to me. I remembered how he used to do that before he...  
  
Having the nightmare floating back into my mind made me angry as well as frightened. I snap his hand away. "Bastard!!" Shouting I throw my fist at him giving him a hard blow on his nose.  
  
It started to bleed. 'Yes!'  
  
Wiping his bleeding nose he glared furiously at me.  
  
"Hold 'em, boys!" , he ordered and the next second the other two grab my arms and twisted to my back.  
  
"Lemme go you son of a bitch!!" I yell as I struggle to get loose, but I fail.  
  
While two of them hold me, the other one approaches me. I quickly swing my foot into his stomach, kicking it.  
  
He became more angry. Before I know it he punched me in my stomach making me cough. I felt like my guts were about to spill out. I certainly hoped that they would spill out and wash over him.  
  
He grabs my jaw again smirking, "I miss your cute little face. Still cute and untamed, eh?"  
  
He leans forward to... to kiss me!  
  
I spit on him before those disgusting lips touch mine and by God he's totally angry now!  
  
"Bring 'em down!" the jerk ordered towards his friends again who immediately did as they were told. I struggled madly to get loose but it's with no luck.  
  
They have me pinned on the ground. I'm totally helpless. They're too strong.  
  
"I wanna enjoy this," the spiky one says and steps closer to me.  
  
I scream a few curses at them which they reply with wicked laughs.  
  
"Still think you can get away from us, eh, boy? I think I have to remind you of one thing: We used to beat you up just to make you stop fighting back, remember? You want us to do that again to you?"  
  
He crawls on top of me, straddling me as he starts kissing my neck!  
  
I wanna puke!  
  
The image of that night came back to me. I can feel Aizawa standing across my helpless body taking pictures, and I also remember what Yuki almost did to me. I mustn't let this happen again!  
  
"Get off me!!" I squirmed my body forcefully beneath the asshole on top of me, "Let go! Let go!!"  
  
It was no use.  
  
Looking down at me with the evilest grin he says, "Your smooth skin was one of the reason I enjoy doing this. Getting paid the last time was just my lucky day. I really don't mind at all doing it for free now. In fact, I'm willing to pay YOU to have you do it with me."  
  
The three of them laugh aloud.  
  
"Will you stop fuckin' around and just fuck 'em instead? I wanna get my turn too."  
  
"Not 'til I get to taste 'em first. You got to be the second one last time, now it's my turn."  
  
"Patience, guys. Like I said, I wanna enjoy this." He leans down to kiss me again.  
  
"Son of a bitch!!" I scream, hoping that my curse can be a weapon to stop their actions.  
  
'I'm dead!' I think to myself as I keep on with my useless struggles, though it only made the joints of my shoulders sore.  
  
I try not to cry, but my stubborn tears escaped down my cheeks. I feel one of his hands go under my shirt. His rough hand caressing my chest as it goes up and unbuttons my shirt. Hot tears and sweat running down my face.  
  
'Somebody please...! Yuki! Yuki!'  
  
The bastard's other hand runs down to my pants and unzipping them.  
  
"No!! Stop! Please!" I cried out, begging him to stop as my tears kept streaming down. My face was already wet with tears and sweat.  
  
Grinning, he looks down at me, "What's the matter, boy? You used to enjoy this too, remember?" With that his hand slowly crawls inside!  
  
I scream as I instantly throw my foot and hit him somewhere around his body.  
  
"Why you little whore!" He shouts rubbing his hurt back, "I'm gonna finish you right now and make you remember this night for the rest of your life!"  
  
He brings his hand to the waistband of my pants.  
  
"No... don't..." my voice comes out in a sharp whisper.  
  
That nightmare comes to me again. I can remember it clearly. Is it going to happen again now?  
  
I feel like I'm going to die as his hands clenches my waistband pulling it down.  
  
"Nooo!!!"  
  
The sound of a gun shot was suddenly heard.  
  
Everyone was silenced.  
  
'A gun shot? The cops! I'm saved!' I exclaim mentally.  
  
Footsteps could be heard approaching us.  
  
"You have a hearing problem, eh, punk? You heard the boy. He said 'no'. Now get off him!"  
  
Those three bastards abruptly stand up. I can see that their bodies were trembling in fear, but I'm unable to take a good look at the police that was a few steps away from me. My tears are flooding blurring my vision and I'm still sobbing.  
  
As the three jerks stood up, I quickly sit up to button my shirt and my pants. Then I hear the police speak aloud again.  
  
"Ok, now get the hell out of here before I blow you punks to pieces. I'll count to three. One..."  
  
'Wait! Is he gonna let them go just like that after he saw what they almost did to me?!'  
  
My abusers start panicking bumping into each other trying to run away.  
  
"Three!!" the policeman shouts firing his... machine gun? I swear he wasn't using one when he fired some shots to stop the bastard from abusing me.  
  
I quickly duck and cover my head as the three bastards run like crazy. Unfortunately, none of the bullets hit them.  
  
The police officer approaches me when there is only the two of us left. My body is trembling with the previous fear, but I force myself to sit up and face him.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I-" I stop as I'm busy wiping my tears.  
  
"Shuichi? Shuichi is that you?"  
  
'He knows my name?'  
  
I open my eyes widely and see a familiar-handsome-but-lethal-face before me, kneeling. I can't hide my happiness when I realize who he is.  
  
"K! K! Boy am I glad to see you!" I cry out hugging him tightly-which I've never wanted to do before or again. I start to weep.  
  
"Shuichi...what happened?"  
  
**  
  
K said that he was on his way home from a karaoke club. He went there with Sakuma-san and Noriko-san.  
  
Sakuma-san's face appears in my mind and somehow it makes me feel better.  
  
"K, will you please take me to Sakuma-san's place? I...I don't have any place to go..."  
  
K glance at me. I think he understood the situation I'm having. I bet he already figured that I've just had a fight with Yuki. It's obvious, isn't it?  
  
"Something happened between you and Yuki-san, I suppose."  
  
'Bingo.'  
  
"Please, K? I need to see Sakuma-san."  
  
"Why not to Hiro's?"  
  
I shake my head. "I mustn't."  
  
K lets out a sigh. He puts on his seat belt and starts the engine. "As long as this matter doesn't affect your job or the band then everything is fine with me."  
  
I nod my head. "Promise me not to tell this to anybody, especially Hiro and Fujisaki. However, Seguchi-san will eventually know..."  
  
To my surprise K pats my head. "You have my word, Shuichi." **  
  
The door to Sakuma-san's apartment opens after K pressed the bell. Sakuma- san appears on the door frame and smiles happily at K, "Ooh K! Did you lose your way home or did you—Shu-chan!" Sakuma-san called out my name genkily as I poked my head out from behind K.  
  
"Shuichi wanted to see you," K said placing one hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Why not na no da! Ryu-chan and Kumagoro love to play with Shu-chan anytime! And guess what, Shu-chan?"  
  
"What?" I asked softly. I feel so tired.  
  
"Ryu-chan wants to see Shu-chan too!" He ends with a laugh as he jumps and hugs me.  
  
My idol. My childhood idol's hugging me dearly. I remember how my weariness would disappear every time I see Sakuma-san's performance. It always managed to raise my spirit up. And right here, right now, my body, my mind is tired. My heart is broken, my throat sore and dry and I'm totally exhausted. But Sakuma-san is holding me...  
  
"Sakuma-san..." I utter softly before everything started spinning around.  
  
"Shu-chan! Shu-chan!" Sakuma-san yelled out my name.  
  
'Why is he doing that? He sounds panicked. And why was everything black all the sudden?'  
  
I felt strong arms cuddling and lifting me up.  
  
Someone far...far away was calling my name.  
  
"Sa...ku...ma...san..." and then I was lost.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Not so good for a writer who had postponed for a year huh? I hope that I can update the 3rd chp faster. For those who hate my fic I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going to keep on moving ^__^ Mata ne! 


End file.
